Sickness and Health
by PaperPlanes-Diamonds
Summary: How Noah learns to deal with his new health problem
1. Chapter 1

It was the lead up to nationals and everyone in glee was getting really nervous. In a few weeks they would be flying out to New York to perform on stage and compete for the winning title. They had all worked so hard to get to where they were now and nobody was going to screw anything up for them, not even Sue. They had just finished putting together the last finishing touches to their set list, a lot of care and carefully planning and thought had gone into picking the right songs to showcase everyone's talent. Mike and Brittany had worked together to choreograph some kick ass routines and were working hard to make sure everyone knew the steps and turns. They were all practicing nonstop, in the auditorium, the choir room, round each others houses and even the dance studio. They were all putting every ounce of their being into making sure they won the title. The pressure was mounting. Everyone was being pushed to their limits.

The whole glee club had been practicing in the choir room for the best part of three hours on Wednesday after school. Rachel had demanded that they rehearse a particular tricky song for a solid hour until they all felt comfortable with it and Mr. Shu had then instructed that the boys were to go over the choreography for their second song choice with Mike, until Finn had picked it up. He was still as clumsy as ever when it came to dancing, much to everyone's annoyance. It was at the end of the third hour, after having then gone through the whole set list of songs in a run through when Noah needed to sit down for a bit, which was very unlike him. He was young lad who played football for the school team, who could run circles round any of the teachers and shag his was through the entire female population of the high school, without feeling the need to 'just sit down for a bit.'

The young Jock could feel a horrible headache brewing behind his temples and he knew if didn't sit down and chill out for a few moments it would only come on more quickly with more force as well. He rubbed his temples with his index and middles fingers as he set hunched over in his plastic chair, willing his head ache to pass. He didn't have any Tylenol him to help ease the ache in his skull, so he couldn't take any. He was baby sitting his little sister tonight and a headache was the last thing he needed when Sarah was around. He loved her to pieces but there was only so much he could take of her running around the house singing "do you want to build a snowman?" at the top of her voice. Ever since she had watched the new Disney movie Frozen with her best friend the other week in the cinema that was all she would sing. If he was in store for a night of the same five lines of a song being sung again and again by en eight year old, he really didn't want a headache to help him suffer more.

"Right okay guys, I think we will leave it there for today." Mr. Shu announced, placing his notes on top of the piano. "I will let you know in a few days time which hotel we will all be staying at once I've booked, now that I have all of your permission slips in." He looked towards Puck. The teen had only just handed his permission slip in to Mr. Shu that day. His mother had only just agreed to sign it the previous night. After the whole Juvie stint and Beth, she didn't really trust him to pop outside and take the trash out let alone let him stay in a hotel in another state for a few nights, in the busiest city. She swore that trouble followed him around and he was easily lead astray. It was true, he couldn't argue with that.

Grateful for choir practice to finally be over, Noah grabbed his bag and guitar and headed towards the door. He would head by 7/11 on his way home and grab himself an ice cold slushie, to help soothe the ache in his head. He wasn't needed to babysit until 7, so had a good hour to kill. Finn caught him at his locker, looking a little down and defeated. Mike had still been struggling to teach the lanky teen how to do a couple of steps, even after going through the same steps for a good hour. He stilled kept getting his long legs into a tangle.

"Hey Puck, do you think tonight you could come over and help to go over a few steps?" Finn asked. They were both long over the whole baby mama situation and back to being best friends. True, it had been a long difficult road to get down before they could finally put it all behind them. It had taken a lot of work on Puck's behalf to earn back the trust of his childhood friend. "It's just I don't want Mike to lose his patients with me and I know you've got them down."

"Sorry I can't tonight. I've got to babysit all night. My ma has got to do a night shift." Puck told him, apologetically.

"Oh okay, no worries man, maybe some other time?" Finn said, clapping Noah on the back as he walked off to no doubt find Rachel.

Noah grabbed a couple of books out of his locker the he needed that night to finish an essay. Homework was never something that he did, not before Juvie anyway. But since his stint in Juvie someone was always on his back to keep his grades up and if he wanted to keep on the football he needed to make sure he didn't fail a single class. English was soon to be a class that he was going to be failing. He wasn't into poems and Edgar Allan Poe, so he had skipped a few classes a couple of weeks back when this hot cheerleader chick had taken an interest in him. He was still the same Noah Puckerman. So now he had a few papers to turn in before the end of the week, no big deal.

He closed his locker after stuffing the books into his bag and headed out to his truck. He would never take his truck for granted again. After returning from Juvie, his mother had taken his keys and banned him from driving his truck for a few weeks, threatening to have it sold and make him take the bus too school until he graduated. However it turned out to be too much of an inconvenience for everyone when he couldn't drive. He couldn't pick Sarah up from school and he had to rely on his friends for lifts home after school from glee or football practice and his ma couldn't send him to the shops when they were out of milk or low on washing powder. When his ma handed the keys back to him it was under the condition that he behaved himself and didn't get into any more trouble. He frequently received texts and calls from his mother wanting to know exactly where he was and what he was up to and she would even give him a curfew. Since getting out of Juvie and after Beth, his mother had taken on a firmer approach when it came to parenting and he was too damn scared of her to argue. She was small but she was a very scary Jewish woman, who could cut you up with just words.

GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE

As soon as he walked in to his home, he ditched his keys in the bowl by the front door on the side table and headed straight upstairs to his bedroom to ditch his bag and then to the bathroom. He could hear his ma and sister in their mother's room as the older woman got ready for work. Sarah would often sit on her bed with one of her dolls, watching as their mum got ready and talking about what she got up to at school that day. It was nice. It was often that their ma had to work night shifts, it was only the past year that she had started to work them. Night shifts meant more money and after paying Noah's lawyer fees they needed the extra cash. They daren't tell their Nana Connie about his stay in Juvie. She would soon help them with any financial difficulties, but she would also kill Noah when she knew about what he had done. She was a tough old woman. She would insist on sending Noah to military school to straighten him out or have him live with her.

Noah rummaged around in the bathroom cabinet and found some forgotten about Tylenol at the very back, popping the correct dosage in his mouth before cupping a handful of water in his hand and scooping it up towards his mouth. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and walked across the hall to his bedroom. He flopped down on top of his bead and closed his eyes, planning to take a nice little nap before his phone went off in his pocket.

It was Santana wanting to know if he was heading over to this party across town. He didn't even know the girl who was throwing the party. She was new in town and on the cheerleading team, trying to make a name for herself. He sent the Latina girl a quick and short text back saying "No thanks, baby sitting tonight" and switched his phone off. Even if he wasn't baby sitting that night, he wouldn't be going to the party. He hadn't been feeling right for a few days now. He couldn't quite describe what he was feeling. It wasn't sitting right, he didn't feel right and what made it worse was that he couldn't put his finger on it. It didn't feel like he was coming down with the flu or he was getting over a hangover. He dare not tell anyone incase they thought he was being weird. So he kept the weird, unsettling feeling to himself and hoped it would pass.

GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE

An hour later Puck had woken from his light nap, feeling no better and still had a headache. He could hear Sarah downstairs, playing super Mario Kart on the Xbox, so he trudged downstairs to check up on her. She was sat on the sofa, with her legs crossed as she made her princess peach zoom past all the other players and chuck bananas out into their paths. Satisfied that she was okay, he went into the kitchen to put some dinner on for himself. Their ma had cooked Sarah and herself dinner before she left for work, so it was one less thing for him to worry about. He found a Pizza in the freezer and stuck onto a tray before whacking in the oven and setting the timer. He noticed that his mother had left him a note on the kitchen table.

Noah,  
I've left some cheesecake in the fridge if you want some.

Please make sure Sarah finishes her Math homework

and gets started on her science project. She must be in

bed BEFORE 10PM as well! I know you let her stay up late  
some nights!

Love you lots  
- Ma xx

Great, cheesecake for dessert, Noah thought as he grabbed himself a plate out of the cupboard to put his Pizza on when it was finished in the oven. He then went into the fridge and pulled out the cheesecake his ma had left him and grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the door.

Fifteen minutes later, he was sat in the living room with his little sister, eating pizza and cheesecake while she played super Mario kart. It wasn't until he had finished eating and tidied his plates away did he get Sarah's bag from the kitchen and brought it into the living room, telling her to pause her game.

"But Noooah!" Sarah whined, realizing what Puck intended for her to do.

"No buts Sarah, mom told me to make sure you done your homework." Puck said, opening the bag and pulling out her homework and pencil case. "The quicker you do it, the quicker you can get back to playing your game."

"Fine." She huffed, pausing the game and jumping off the sofa. She took her stuff over to the coffee table and began to make herself comfortable.

"I'll even see if I can find some sweets if you can make a good start on your science project too." Noah promised her.

"Promise?" The little girl exclaimed.

"Of course." Noah smiled. "I'm just going upstairs to grab my stuff, I've got a few pieces of homework to do myself."

"Okay." Sarah said as she began to fill in boxes on her homework sheet with great concentration.

It wasn't until he left the living room and began ascending the stairs did the strange feeling he had been aware of for a few days began to increase. He could feel it beginning to overwhelm him, starting from toes and rising up through his body. He didn't like how it was making him feel. Once inside his bedroom, he closed his door and pressed his forehead against the back with his hands splayed out against the wood of the door. His eyes closed when a wave of light headedness crashed over him and threatened to take him down. He clung on desperately, stepping back from the door towards his bed, hoping he would reach it in time. He could feel something at his left arm, looking down he realized nothing was tugging at his arm. It was himself; his arm was involuntary twitching at his side. He tried so hard to make it stop, willed it to stop, but it wouldn't. He knew something was seriously wrong. Before he could shout down to Sarah to call their Ma, he crashed to the floor, dragged under by the sudden loss of consciousness, unable to do anything.

GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE* GLEE

Sarah looked up from her homework and trained her hearing to listen carefully to what was going on upstairs. She had sworn she had heard something crash upstairs, followed by a constant rhythmic thumping on the floor above her head. She carried on listening for a minute more, waiting to see if it carried on but it didn't. She shrugged her shoulders and carried on with her homework. No doubt Puck had knocked something over upstairs whilst practicing a few dance steps for glee. He often taught her a few of the dance routines if she was lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

When he first opened his eyes, he couldn't remember where he was. He was lying on the floor of his bedroom, between his door and the bed, unable to remember how he got there. He couldn't recall falling asleep on his floor and why would he choose to sleep on the floor when a perfectly comfortable bed was inches away from him? He couldn't even remember agreeing to go to party the night before. Was it even morning, his curtains where still drawn, his ceiling light glowing and his alarm clock red 8:35pm. It couldn't be. It wasn't until he tried to sit up, did he feel every muscle in his body begin to protest, feeling sick to his stomach. Not only that, put he also became aware of the large damp patch across his crotch.

Closing his eyes briefly, Puck tried to regain control of his emotions. He was confused, that was an understatement. His body hurt all over, he had lost control of his bladder and he couldn't remember why he had ended up on his bedroom floor. What was happening to him? He jumped out of his skin when there was a loud knock on his bedroom door.

"Noah! Noah!" Sarah shouted through the door, knocking once more. ". . .Noah! I've finished my homework. Can you come help me with my science project please?"

So he hadn't gone to sleep then. Sarah had been downstairs completing her homework still and their mom was still at work. Only a brief amount of time had passed since he had left Sarah downstairs in the lounge.

"...Noah!" Sarah shouted, growing impatient with the passing minutes without a response.

"wha'?!" Noah slurred, surprised by his inability to form words now. He took a second, breathed in and tried again. "What Sarah?"

"Can you come help me with my science project please?" She repeated with a sigh.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute." Puck told her.

"What are you doing in there?" She asked, the door handle beginning to turn.

"-No don't come in Sarah!" Noah ordered, pushing himself up on to his elbows forgetting about how much his body ached in the urgency to tell her not to come in. He couldn't have her walk in and see that he had wet himself. It was embarrassing!

"Why not?!" She huffed. He could imagine her stamping her foot on the other side of the door.

"Because I said so! Just go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute." Noah told her. "Play another game of Mario bros."

"Wooo, awesome!" The eight year old exclaimed before he could hear her footsteps retreat down the stairs.

Noah dropped head, his chin resting on his chest as he let out a sigh. Now all he needed to do was get up off the floor and grab a quick shower before he went downstairs to help his little sister. He would hide his clothes until Sarah went to bed before he stuck them in the wash to be finished by the time his mother returned home from work. There was no way he was telling anyone about this. They would just think he was a freak, even worse, if the found out he had wet himself. He was eighteen years old, meant to be graduating high school soon and on his way to making something of himself, living this town behind him.

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

Sarah had quite happily skipped downstairs, having been allowed to play another game on the Xbox. She left her brother upstairs, to carry on with whatever he was doing.

She had begun to grow worried when he didn't answer her after a couple of minutes. She had been knocking on his door and shouting his name for quite some time before he finally did answer and even then he didn't sound like her brother. He sounded different, not like himself. She had soon shrugged it off when he had shouted at her to go away.

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

Noah had soon jumped in the shower earlier and cleaned himself up. After dressing into a fresh pair of clothes, opting for a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, he had gone downstairs and helped Sarah start her science project. All the time he had been sat on the sofa, pushing her to think of something to focus her project on, he had been fighting the urge to just fall asleep. His body was exhausted. The shower had helped a little bit to ease the ache that had overcome his muscles. However, he was drained, both physically and mentally.

Before Sarah had gone to bed, he had ended up snapping at her a few times. It wasn't even over anything serious and she wasn't really playing up. It was over stupid, silly little things and he regretted it each time he had snapped at her. She was only eight years old and it wasn't her fault he was feeling so crappy. He had made sure to apologise to her before she had gone to sleep. He may be the resident badass at school, but when it came to his little sister he didn't like her going to sleep without making things up to her if he had been mean that day.

He would have quite happily of crawled into his own bed when he had put Sarah to bed. But unfortunately, he had some laundry to take care of and a living room to tidy up. He made quick work of filling the washing machine with his dirty clothes and loading it up with powder and detergent. He shut the utility room door behind him and headed into the lounge to tackle the mess of colouring pencils, glue, paper and scissors. He grabbed Sarah's box from the corner under the side table and began chucking the mess that was scattered round the room into it. Once he had finished with that, he switched the TV off and the ceiling light before leaving the room and going back upstairs.

This time he managed to reach his bed and crawl underneath the covers, relaxing into the mattress and pillows as he closed his eyes. He let his exhaustion take over him, welcoming the arms of sleep that surrounded him and pulled him under.

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

The following morning, Deborah Puckerman returned home at seven, having finished her night shift at six before popping into a 24 hour supermarket to grab a few things for breakfast. She ditched the shopping bags on the floor by the door, so she could take her coat off and hang it up, before carrying on through to the kitchen. She was a little surprised to not see either Sarah or Noah up getting ready for school; they were both leaving it a little bit late.

Te n minutes later she had eggs and pancakes cooking on the stove and fresh fruit cut and placed on the table in bowls. She quickly grabbed herself a cup of coffee before heading out into the hall to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Noah, Sarah! Come on you two get up and get ready for school!" She called up to them hoping they would hear. "Noah! Sarah! You're already running late!"

A few moments later she could hear movement coming from her youngest child's room, before the door opened to reveal a still sleepy looking Sarah.

"Come on you. I've made pancakes and brought some strawberries." She smiled as her daughter seemed to light up at the news of her favourite breakfasts waiting for her downstairs.

She disappeared back into the kitchen, serving a few pancakes on to a plate before grabbing a handful of strawberries, dropping them onto the plate too before placing them in front of Sarah who had just then sat down.

"I'll leave you to eat your breakfast, while I go chase your brother up." Debbie said, turning the stove down and leaving the room.

She knocked once on her son's bedroom door before walking straight in. She didn't care about walking in on him half naked; she had seen it all before. He was her son; she had changed his nappies and cleaned up after him when he was very young. He was still lying fast asleep in bed. She gave him a gentle shove to wake him up. He was still deep into the land of nod. She tried again, and again and again, still no luck. A whole football stadium could have shouted and cheered in his room and he wouldn't have woken up.

He was going to be late for school if he didn't wake up soon and start getting ready. She flung his duvet off of him hoping the sudden change in temperature would awake him, drawing back his curtains too to let the sun shine through and shouting at him. "Come on Noah! Rise and Shine!"

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

He woke to his mother standing over him, shouting at him to wake up and get ready for school; apparently he was late with only a few minutes to spare. Unfortunately his body still ached as he tried to roll out of bed. It felt like he had run three marathons, swam his way to Ireland, biked across the Rocky Mountains and wrestled with a few bears. He had no idea why he felt like this! The previous night was still a complete mystery to him.

"Come on, up you get sleepy head. I've made breakfast downstairs." His mother told him, slapping him on the leg before leaving him to it.

Not having to shower cut a few minutes off his time to get ready for school. He had showered the previous evening so he needn't shower again that morning. He ditched the clothes he had slept in, swapping them for a pair of jeans and a hooded sweat shirt over a grey t-shirt. He then pulled his football Jersey out from the bottom of his clean pile that stood on his desk, shoving that into his backpack before going downstairs.

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

Debbie was sat at the kitchen table with Sarah when Noah eventually came downstairs to join them for breakfast. He sat himself down opposite her and stacked a couple of pancakes on to his plate and poured himself a large glass of orange juice, downing half of it before even beginning to eat. As she sat opposite him, eating her own breakfast she began to stare at him, taking in his appearance. He looked a little rough, his skin a little pale and his face drawn a little, like he was worried about something. She also noticed how slowly he was moving like everything was such a great effort to do, like he'd worked to hard in the gym the previous day. His left hand also shook when he used his knife folk.

"Is everything okay Noah?" Debbie asked, swallowing a bite of pancake. "You haven't been pushing yourself too hard at football practice or in the gym have you?" She knew all to well what young boys were like. She had seen quite a few appear in the emergency room because they had pushed themselves too far during a workout and ended up with torn muscles, heart problems or broken bones.

"No, I'm fine ma." Noah assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"hmm, if you say so. . . Sarah did you finish your homework?" Debbie said, turning her attention to her other child.

The youngest at the table, nodded her head eagerly, her mouth full of strawberries and pancake, unable to verbally answer. She swallowed her mouthful and spoke "Noah was acting strange last night ma."

Debbie couldn't help but notice how her son froze and shot daggers at his little sister. "Oh? What do you mean sweetie?"

"He was just acting strange." She shrugged. "I don't know."

"-Shut up Sarah!" Noah barked.

"What! I'm just saying, you were acting strange and you know it!" Sarah exclaimed, annoyed with her brother.

"I was not acting strange. You were just being a little brat-."

"Noah!" Debbie scorned, halting her son's words there. She wasn't going to have arguing at the table.

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

He regretted it as soon as the last word had left his mouth. He was never mean to his sister, but this morning it seemed he was. He couldn't believe he had just called her a brat. That was a low blow.

He pushed his chair back, leaving the majority of his breakfast untouched as he stood and grabbed his bag. "I'm gonna head to school." He mumbled before he walked out into the hall and left through the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

As Noah sat in his Spanish class, half heartedly taking notes in between drawing pictures of dinosaurs on his note pad, he realised he had completely forgotten to complete the English papers that he had needed to do before class that day. He felt his stomach drop when the thought entered his mind. He was going to be in serious trouble if he didn't turn those papers that afternoon. He wasn't allowed to fail any classes.

He checked his watch, forming a plan in his head about how he was going to solve his latest problem. He had ten minutes left of this class. He would drive back home on his free period (even though he was meant to be in study hall), grab his books that he needed to complete the work and drive back to write up his papers in the rest of his study period if he had time. It was going to be rush. If he was caught skipping school, even on his free period, he would be in deep trouble. He needed to be quick.

As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of class, Puck had already packed up his books and note pad and was halfway out the door before any of the other students had the chance. He dashed down the halls, despite his body still aching and sore, and jumped into his truck, out in the car lot.

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

Rachel Berry had been sat in front of Noah in the Spanish class that they had shared. She had also been in his Math class that morning as well. The first thing she had noticed about him was how he was acting slightly different, as though something was on his mind. It was unlike Puck. He usually looked so carefree. However as she had thought about it, the past few days Puck had looked as though something was playing on his mind, but now it seemed to be making a more effect on how he was. She had also taken note of how he was moving that morning, a little stiff. She had watched him ease himself down in to his seat on Math class and how he tried not to move too much. She was slightly alarmed when he had rushed past her at the end of Spanish class, almost knocking her back as she stood from her desk.

She hoped everything was alright with him. Despite him being a bit of bully last year, she had grown quite found of him. He had changed for the better. Yes, he still had his days and tiny moments when he would show a little of his old self before reverting back to the grown up and changed version of himself. He was also a member of the glee; they were all a family now. They took care and looked out for one and other.

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

He had managed to rush back to his house with no hold ups in traffic or problems. His mother had been asleep upstairs, so he had quietly let himself in, crept upstairs and grabbed his books without her even knowing he had been home. Thankfully, nobody at school had noticed him leaving either. He sneaked into study hall, with his books under his arm and took a seat next to Kurt.

Truthfully, Kurt and him self had never had a good relationship with one and other. They had both hated each other for different reasons. He couldn't blame Kurt for having hated him. He had continuously thrown the little male diva into the dumpsters at the back of the school, thrown slushies at him, taunted him and shoulder checked him into lockers countless times. He had been a horrible person to Kurt for no reason whatsoever. But recently they had put their differences aside. Puck now stood up for the smaller Male against other bullies. Since joining glee almost two years ago, he had stopped bullying others and changed himself for the better. Juvie had also paid a big part in that, as well as having Beth. Despite his daughter not really knowing who he was, he still wanted to make her proud.

He knew Kurt was keeping really good grades in English, he was top of the class. He was almost as bad as Rachel with the long and confusing words he sometimes used when talking to them. He hoped that if he sat next to Kurt he would be able to help him with the papers that he needed to complete before the end of the day.

"Hey Hummel." Puck greeted as he plonked his books onto the table.

"Hey yourself." Kurt responded, his nose buried in an English book they had been assigned to read.

"Don't suppose you could help me with my paper could you?" Puck asked, getting straight to the point.

Kurt took his nose out of the book and glanced to the papers that Noah had in front of him. "Were they not supposed to be handed in two days ago at the very latest?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah but I skipped a couple of classes the other week. Managed to pull some extra time for me to hand them in today instead."

"You've still left it a little late don't you think? Why didn't you do them last night?" Kurt asked, closing his English book.

"I was err. . . a little distracted." Puck said vaguely. He wasn't going to tell Kurt the actual reason why.

The smaller male raised an eyebrow. Noah was going to have to do better than that if he wanted Kurt to help him out.

". . . I wasn't feeling to great last night." Noah explained. "Plus I was baby sitting Sarah, helping her with science project."

"Well. . . I suppose if you were helping your sister out, I suppose I can help you." Kurt said. He had met the youngest Puckerman a few times now. The eight year old would often come over to the Hudson-Hummel household when Deborah Puckerman popped over to speak to Carol. The two women were good friends and had been for quite some years now. Their sons were good friends too. Kurt would keep Sarah entertained while the women chatted over coffee and Finn and Puck played war games on the Xbox upstairs.

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

He could have kissed Kurt. Luckily for him, he had caught the stylish diva in a good mood. They had both worked together to get his English paper completed. Kurt pointing a few mistakes out and filling him on sections he had missed while not being in class had helped a great deal. He even felt that it could be his best English paper yet.

He strolled in to his English class, placing his papers down on the teacher's desk at the front as he passed to make his way over to a desk at the back. Happy they he wouldn't be facing a visit to the principles office or probation officer because he could have been seen to be failing a class.

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

He had been dreading the end of school. It was Thursday, so that meant that he had football practise, an hour and a half of constant drills, tackles and strategy talks. If it he been any other day he wouldn't have minded, he would have looked forward to it. But today he just didn't feel like it. His body ached for some unexplained reason, he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was surprised he had managed to make it though the school day up to this point.

He had made his way towards the boys locker room after his English class. Finn, Sam, Artie and Mike were already in there, getting changed into their kits as they chatted to one and other. Puck found his locker and pulled out his kit, not forgetting his jersey in his back pack and took them over to one of the benches.

He didn't get changed as quickly as the others, hanging back and taking his time. He didn't really want to go out onto the field and have Karofsky and the rest constantly tackling him to the floor.

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

"PUCKERMAN!" Coach beastie shouted across the playing field to the jock currently laying on the floor, having been caught off guard and tackled to the floor for the seventh time that evening during a friendly game.

It had been Karofsky that had tackled him roughly to the ground, taking him down from the side as he had run forward with the ball tucked under his left arm. The larger jock had sprung up on to his feet with no problem, a big grin on his face.

Noah however, had taken his time to get up and made his way over to the Coach.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight Puckerman?" Coach Beastie questioned, looking him and down.

"I'm just really tired Coach." Noah told her.

"Yeah well, I expect you to turn up to practise well rested and ready to train." Coach told him.

"I'm Sorry Coach."

"-Call a night. Go home, get some rest and a good nights sleep." Coach said, cutting him off. "I want to see you in a better state tomorrow, you hear me?"

"Yes Coach." Noah nodded.

"Good."

GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE* GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

"Does anyone know why Puck left practise early tonight?" Finn asked in the locker room as they got changed after practise.

Everybody shook their heads.

"I don't know. Coach didn't look to happy when she called him over though." Artie commented.

"Hasn't managed to get himself into trouble again has he?" Mike asked.

Finn shrugged. "He wouldn't do, not now."

"Well something's up." Sam sighed.


End file.
